People who are elderly or handicapped may be able to live independently without requiring regular care. However, it may still be desirable for relatives or friends to monitor the wellbeing of those people on a regular basis, even multiple times a day. It is not practical to visit people in need of monitoring on such a regular basis and remote monitoring is therefore desirable.